dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:1966batfan
My Pages: User Page (Create) · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, 1966batfan! Thanks for your edit to the Tweedledum and Tweedledee (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or your drawings. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 19:14, March 27, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- Moves, user page edits # We have a moving policy. Nominate a page for a move by adding at the top. Then you can provide your reasons at the Move talk page. At least one senior editor disagrees with you, so duke it out over there rather than moving it all the time. # User pages are the domain of the users. YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO BUSINESS THERE. One more move or talk page edit and you've got yourself a ban. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:05, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :And blanking your talk page is another offense. Enjoy your timeout. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Block I'm not going to unblock you; you're going to have sit it out. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there, :As far as I can tell, Tupka's ruling isn't unfair. You were given repeated warnings to stop moving Julie Caesar's page and editing other users' user pages, but continued to do so. I will, make sure your block allows you to respond to messages on your own talk page. That way, you can discuss it further here, rather than on alternate sites and talk pages. Please be aware that you are not blocked forever. Your block will be lifted automatically on May 19, 2011. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, those are the general rules here. They're not the rules on every wiki at Wikia though, they all have their own systems. ::May 18, 2011 will be the last day you are blocked. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Look man. You were causing problems and Tupka let an acronym with profanity in it slip. It happened. If you don't approve, you can leave. Honestly, I don't know what you hope to accomplish running to the other admins to tell on him; we're not going to punish him. I suggest you just let it go and get back to what we're all here for, reading and indexing DC Comics. Kyletheobald 21:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) removing bold from quotes I noticed you removed the bolded words from the quotation on . Just wondering why. I add the bolded words and phrases to quotes as they appear on the comicbook pages in order to preserve the emphasis. : - Hatebunny 14:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Sivana There's no need to immediately add a bad guy to someone's rogue's gallery if they showed up for one issue. Sivana is not a Power girl villain, the same as he is not an Outsiders villain nor a Plastic Man villain, despite going up against them for a story arc. He's a Marvel Family villain only. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Spelling edits Im not saying its a big deal, and I'm not about to hunt them down and roll them back, but going around converting international English spellings to their American spellings isn't exactly what I'd call contributing, when ultimately it has no effect on the wiki's content. - Hatebunny 22:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Batfan. You need to stop changing the spellings. It is perfectly fine to use the international English versions of words like "humour" instead of the American spelling "humor". It isn't necessary and will probably tick people off. They aren't spelling errors so just leave it alone. Kyletheobald 22:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Help me what do you need help with? - Hatebunny 15:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :James Corrigan (The Brave and the Bold)--1966batfan 15:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It should be all fixed. The closing brackets for the template were backwards. - Hatebunny 15:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks--1966batfan 15:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shark It's Karshon Larry1996 15:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks--1966batfan 15:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) excuse me Do you know any characters who appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Powerless!? Larry1996 16:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Patience, Larry. It will hit the internet tomorrow or the day after. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Guardian Jim Harper was never a Titan. Mal Duncan was. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 18:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you create the Misfit (The Brave and the Bold)? Larry1996 01:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure--1966batfan 14:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all of the extra work I put you through yesterday. 1966batfan - Sorry for all of the extra work I put you through yesterday. User:Midoki24 explained it to me. Again, my sincerest apologies. HugoHelp 15:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :With what? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 22:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) User: Amratheking looks like he's making Hugohelpesque edits. Is this category necessary:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Intermediate)--1966batfan 22:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC)